


Consegui ver o teu sorriso

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, First Crush, M/M, Teenagers, Valentine's Day
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Com o olhar ainda colado ao asfalto, deu os chocolates ao maior. “Feliz dia de São Valentim.”
Relationships: Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru





	Consegui ver o teu sorriso

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Consegui ver o teu sorriso**

Yamada tremia.

Tinha tentado isolar Hikaru o dia todo, a esperar para encontrá-lo sozinho.

Mas sempre havia alguém com ele; Yabu, ou Yamashita, ou Taiyou... tinha passado horas a tentar desesperadamente de apanhá-lo sozinho, sem êxito.

Por fim, desistiu.

Cambiou-se, ligeiramente irritado, e saiu pelos estúdios dela NHK, onde acabavam de filmar pelo Shounen Club.

Estava prestes a encaminhar-se para casa, quando se ouviu chamar.

Reconheceu a voz, mas não quis acreditá-lo até que se virou e se encontrou frente à cara sorridente de Yaotome.

“Hikaru-kun!” disse-lhe, a ocultar com dificuldade a felicidade na sua voz.

“Vais para casa?” perguntou o maior, em ar interrogativo. Yamada acenou com a cabeça.

“Sim, tenho de voltar para jantar.” explicou, a transferir o peso de um pé para o outro, sem deixar de olhá-lo.

Hikaru deu uma rápida olhada a volta do relógio, e indicou com uma sinal dela cabeça a rua.

“Vou acompanhar-te. A tua casa não está longe dos dormitórios, e aliás...” pôs uma expressão desapontada. “Não gosto de que voltes sozinho.” disse-lhe; meteu-lhe uma mão no ombro e começou a caminhar com ele, sem lhe deixar tempo para responder.

Yamada poderia ter dito que aos treze anos seguramente ele também voltava para o dormitório sozinho, que estava acostumado já e que não havia nada para se preocupar.

Poderia tê-lo feito, mas não o fez.

Tinha esperado a tarde toda para ficar sozinho com ele, e certamente não ia desperdiçar a sua ocasião.

Caminharam em silencio por alguns minutos, antes de que o maior começasse a falar.

“Há algum problema, Yama-chan?” perguntou, a erguer uma sobrancelha na sua direção.

Ryosuke corou, a amaldiçoar-se pela maneira como a sua vergonha e o seu desconforto parecessem óbvios. Tentou sorrir e começou a caminhar mais depressa.

“Não, não há problemas. Só estou um pouco cansado.” justificou-se apressadamente, e depois baixou o olhar.

Viu de relance Hikaru lançar-lhe um olhar duvidoso, mas não se preocupou muito disso.

Tentava arranjar a coragem necessária para fazer o que devia.

Porque _devia_ fazer isso.

Há semanas que esperava esse momento, e não tinha intenção de deixar-se parar pela vergonha.

Teria-se sentido ainda mais tolo que se sentisse já.

No entanto, tinha de apressurar-se.

Olhou ao redor e percebeu que tinham quase chegado à sua casa, que cedo iam separar-se e que ele teria perdido a sua ocasião.

Estavam em frente ao prédio onde vivia, quando de repente parou.

“Hikaru-kun... espera um momento.” disse, a corar e a tirar a mochila das costas; abriu-a e tirou uma caixa.

Com o olhar ainda colado ao asfalto, deu os chocolates ao maior. “Feliz dia de São Valentim.” murmurou.

Hikaru ficou a olhá-lo, os olhos esbugalhados.

Yamada esperou que dissesse algo, mas depois o silencio foi opressivo demais para suportá-lo.

Fechou depressa as correias da mochila e pôs-a de volta nas cosas, a correr para a porta do prédio.

“Agora tenho de ir. Obrigado por me acompanhar, Hikaru-kun.” disse, depressa.

Estava quase no átrio, quando a voz do maior parou-o.

“Yama-chan, espera!” disse, em alta voz, a ir trás dele.

Quando foi novamente na frente dele, esperou alguns segundos, a hesitar, mas por fim sorriu.

“Obrigado, Ryo-chan. É... é muito bom.” murmurou, com um desses sorriso que Ryosuke amava muito.

Acenou firme com a cabeça, sem nem sequer saber porque, enquanto sentia os músculos da cara agir sozinhos para sorrir abertamente.

“Estou feliz de que foi bom.” disse, e o maior riu.

“Eu também.” indicou o átrio com a cabeça e brincou com o seu cabelo com um gesto afetuoso. “Agora entra, está tarde. Já nos vemos, está bem? E... feliz dia de São Valentim, Yama-chan.” virou-se, ainda a ter nas mãos a caixa de chocolates que o menor acabava de dar-lhe.

Yamada ficou por alguns segundos absorto, antes de entrar no prédio.

Estava feliz por ter encontrado a coragem para fazê-lo Estava feliz por que o maior não tivesse riso dele. Estava feliz por ter tido a ocasião de vê-lo rir assim, só pele.

Estava feliz, ponto final.


End file.
